fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Marble Guy episodes
NOTE: '''The only people who may make episodes are IAmBagel, Robilist, MattBoo, HomestarSB9, Doug.scheer, Collector1, JellyfishJam38, pac-man 64 and David Cardino. Season 1 (2011-2012) 1: The Begining: Part 1: The school year starts, and Marble Guy and Pencil think they have no problems. But, when a villian attacks, the two have to stop him (Airdate: 11/8/11) '''NOTE: This episode takes place along with Part 2 before the episode "Buddy Up", So Stencil is never seen in the two episodes. 2: The Begining: Part 2: Marble Guy and Pencil save the day from a villain called "BLAH!". (Airdate: 11/10/11) 3: Buddy Up!: Marble Guy and Pencil team up for a science fair project, but they have no idea what to create for the project. (Airdate: 3/7/12) 4: McFudge The Great: A forgein-exchange student moves to BleBluhBloo City, and everyone loves him. But Pencil thinks he's an evil mastermind, so he sets out to stop him. (Airdate: 3/10/12) 5: Robo-Hobo: Marble Guy meets a hobo named Mc Bob, who claims he used to be a famous actor, so Marble Guy tries to get his carrer back. Meanwhile, Ashley and Pencil try to make a video game. (Airdate: 3/17/12) 6: The New Stencil: A new student, Stencil, moves into the city. But when Pencil and Stencil become friends, Marble thinks hes becoming a "third wheel". (Airdate: 3/23/12) 7: Paper Madness! Professor Paper, the new villain in town, tries to kidnapp Pencil, so that he can create a army. So now Marble Guy has to save him. (Airdate: 4/1/12) 8: The Hard Math Test: Stencil and Ashley try to pass a math test, but they think it's to hard. Meanwhile, Marble Guy and Pencil try to steal the school food for fuel for thier new rocket. (Airdate: 4/7/12) 9: Back To The Past: Pencil's time machine goes haywire, and sends everyone to the year 1890, so they try to get back. Meanwhile, Marble Guy and Pencil try not to mess up time. (Airdate: 4/14/12) 10: Sorry Steven: Marble Guy meets Steven, a person who says "Sorry" all day long, so Marble Guy tries to make him say something other than "Sorry". (Airdate: 4/19/12) 11: Good Night Pencil & Stencil, Forever!: Professor Paper makes a new machine, which can make people fall asleep forever! After Pencil and Stencil go to sleep because of the machine, the rest of the gang has to save them and 53 other victoms. (Airdate: 4/24/12) 12: Uncontrollable Dancers!: Pencil enters a dance contest, but he's terrible at dancing. So he invents "Dance Shoes" to make him dance like a pro. But when the shoes malfuntion, things get crazy! (Airdate: 5/3/12) 13: Fear of The Humans: The gang finds out Professor Paper is scared of humans' so they use this new-found power to scare him to death. (Airdate: 5/7/12) 14: Trading Places: Professor Paper makes a machine that can switch people's bodies with objects, and Marble Guy, Pencil, and Stencil fall victom to it along with a few other people, so now Ashley must save the others and the gang! (Airdate: 5/14/12) 15: Something Fishy: Professor Paper makes an army of "Evil Fish" to destroy the gang. So the gang has to stop them from doing so. (Airdate: 5/23/12) '''NOTE: '''After episode 15, the show went on an unexpected Hiatus, and returned in October. 16: Were-Marble: Marble gets bitten by a Were-Wolf, so now every Full Moon, he turns into a "Were-Marble". So the gang try to return him to normal. (Airdate: 10/12/12) 17: I've Got A Spell On The Stencil!: Professor Paper puts a curse on Stencil, making him talk uncontrolably. So the gang try to break the curse. (Airdate: 10/23/12) 18: Jail House Of Death: The gang gets framed for robbing a bank, and are sent to jail. So the gang try to escape jail. (Airdate: 10/31/12) 19: Dress Time! No!: The School Dance is tonight, and Ashley has no idea what dress to wear or a date. Meanwhile, Marble Guy spends all day trying to ask Ashley out on a date. (Airdate: 11/5/12) 20: Thanksgiving Of Doom: Marble Guy and the gang celebrete Thanksgiving, but when a Evil Turkey tries to get revenge, thinks get weird (Airdate: 11/23/12) 21: Bad Time For The Cold!: Ashley and Pencil get the Common Cold, so Marble Guy and Stencil must take care of them. (Airdate: 12/1/12) 22: Bad News! Pencil Sharpener!: The Pencil Shapener trys to make Pencil shorter so Marble Guy trys to push Pencil Sharpener in the Papershreder. (Airdate: 12/13/12) 23: Shed Ahead: The gang find a mysterious shed, which sends them to an alternate world. So now the gang try to get back to their world (Airdate: 12/16/12) 24: Anger Management: Pencil thinks Stencil should go to an anger managment class to control his anger. Meanwhile, Ashley and Marble Guy make a new toaster (Airdate: 12/16/12) Season 2 (2013) 25: Out of There: The gang gets kicked out of town, so they try to get back in. (Airdate: 4/5/13) 26: The Stencil Bully: Professor Paper makes "The Mean Machine" to make Stencil mean. So now it's up to Marble Guy to make him normal again. (Airdate: TBA) 27: Secret Spies: Pencil joins a spy agentcy known as I.L.F (I Like Food). Meanwhile, Ashley goes on a date with Marble Guy. (Airdate: TBA) 28: The Paper Rises: Part 1: Professor Paper creates an alternate world where he rules, and sends Marble Guy and the gang to the alternate world. (Airdate: 6/7/13) 29: The Paper Rises: Part 2: Marble Guy and the gang try to escape from the alternate demension, but more problems head their way! (Airdate: 6/10/13) 30: A Marble Guy Adventure With Gray: The gang must get a shrimp named Gray back to the ocean. Crossover. (Airdate: 6/17/13) 31: MOVIE Pacted: Marble Guy and Pencil see an opening screening for a movie, but the theaters ends up getting demolished. (Airdate: 6/24/13) 32: Wedding Madness!: Marble Guy's mother is planning on getting married, so Marble Guy tries to sabatoge the wedding. Meanwhile, Pencil tries to make Stencil get a job (Airdate: 6/30/13) 33: Running Habit: Stencil invents cool new running shoes that do the running for him!, But when the running shoes get out of controll and Stencil can't stop them, the gang must save him. (Airdate: 7/4/13) 34: Operation: Inside Professor!: Professor Paper makes the "Shrinky Dinker 1.0" and shrinks Marble Guy and Pencil and then he eats them, Pencil and Marble guy try to escape. 35: Socks and Robbers: A robber tries to rob Marble Guy's house...with a sock. Meanwhile, Ashley tries to become an actress. (Airdate: 7/12/13) 36: A Marble Guy Adventure With Gray 2: The gang must save thier town, Gray the Shrimp's ocean, and Stencil and Octo from LT Shark. Crossover. (Airdate: TBA) 37: The Impossible: Marble Guy attempts to do all things impossible in less than 24 hours. Meanwhile, Stencil makes a pet clock (Airdate: TBA) 38: Freaks and Geeks: Marble Guy joins "Geeky Club" and he soon regrets joining the group. Meanwhile, Pencil and Stencil try to have a "Fruit Flinging Contest" (Airdate: TBA) 39: YOUR MY FATHER!?: Marble Guy discovers that his father is alive, even though he dissappeared many years ago. Meanwhile, Ash and Pencil try to solve a mystery (Airdate: TBA) 40: Ghost?: Stencil fears that there is a ghost in his house, so the gang try to get the ghost out. Meanwhile, Professor Paper makes robots (Airdate: TBA) 41: I Come In Peas: A bunch of peas come into town, and unknowingly wreck havoc. Meanwhile, Pencil and Stencil make a TV show staring Ash (Airdate: TBA) 42: The Funny Ash: Ashley tries to prove to everyone that she can be funny. Meanwhile, Marble Guy tries to catch a bus. (Airdate: TBA) 43: Impossible: Marble Guy plans to fo all things that are impossible in less than 5 hours. Meanwhile, Pencil and Ashley are framed for robbing a bank, so Stencil tries to prove them innocent. Season 3 (2014) 44: Date Distress: TBA 45: Low Feul: TBA 46: Attack of The Pirates: TBA 47: Doormat Dan: TBA 48: Birthday Basher:TBA 49: Adventures in Nothing-Sitting: TBA 50: Oldy: TBA 51: Relax and Rest: TBA 52: HIP-HOP! "Literally": A bunny forces Marble Guy and Ashley to dance at the school dance, Hip-Hop style! 53: Billy Bonka and the Stupid Factory: Marble Guy and his friends end up locked inside a giant candy factory. NOTE: Pencil ends up in a choclate sucker, Stecil ends up as a blue fat-guy, and Ashley ends up in squrrel poop. TBA Season 4 (2015) Crazy, Wacky, and Stupid: Marble Guy creates an internet web show, and when his friends decide to join the show, things get crazy. Meanwhile, Professor Paper decides to take a break from being evil for 1 day. Evil Guard Buddie: TBA Happy Birthday Marble Guy: TBA More TBA Season 5 (2016-2017) TBA TV Specials (1 Hour) Clash of The Guys: The Movie: Marble Guy actidently gets sends to the first dimension (but to him, it's the second.) and meets Y-Guy and his friends. Meanwhile, Pencil, Ashley, and Stencil try to get Marble Guy back home, but Professor Paper tries to stop them from doing that. (Airdate: 5/12/12) Christmas Havoc: It's Christmas time in the town, and Professor Paper hates Christmas. So he comes up with the ultimate plan: Make an Evil Santa! So the gang has to save Christmas before it's too late.(Airdate: 12/24/12) The Hollywood Special: Stencil posts a popular video onto Youtube, making him famous. So when a director wants him to be in a movie, Marble Guy and the gang travel to Hollywood to save Stencil from being famous. (Airdate: 6/10/13) Marble Guy's Crazy Hullaboo Paradox: Marble Guy wonders about the future, so he steals a time machine and goes to the futrue. he ends up meeting his future self, who is evil. So Marble Guy has to make his future self good. (Airdate: TBA) The Final Adventure With Gray: TBA Clash of The Guys 2: The Return: TBA Feature Films The Marble Guy Movie: Marble Guy and the gang find a portal to the "real world" and now they have to get back to their own world before Professor Paper discovers the new world. (Rating: PG for some mild crude humor) (Realesed: 4/3/15) The Marble Guy Movie 2: TBA (Released: 7/8/18) Category:IAmBagel Category:Invader Rob Category:Episode lists